


the annual fraldarius dinner party

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Seated next to Felix’s father is his boyfriend Janas. He’s a little more than 10 years younger than Rodrigue. Felix recognises him: he worked at his high school's front desk, but that was years ago. He wanted to hear the story from him."How did you meet my father, Janas?"An innocuous question, really, but Sylvain spits out his red wine.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius & Gatekeeper, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Gatekeeper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	the annual fraldarius dinner party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernian/gifts).



> Never thought I'd ship two Fire Emblem NPCs together but here I am. Thank you FE3H Rarepair port.

Fraldarius holds a dinner party every year to celebrate its founding. Felix's childhood friends went every year since they were out of their diapers. Whether he invited them or not. A little less than a decade ago, Dimitri started dragging Dedue along too.

This year there was a new addition to the table, however. Seated next to his father is his boyfriend Janas. He’s a little more than 10 years younger than Rodrigue. Felix recognises him: he worked at his high school's front desk, but that was years ago. He wanted to hear of how they met from the horse's mouth. 

"How did you meet my father, Janas?"

An innocuous question, really, but Sylvain spits out his red wine. Ingrid pinches him on the ear. "What the fuck, Sylvain? Go clean that up."

"Oh! I'll go get a towel," Janas declares. He's about to stand up when Rodrigue takes his hand, pulling him back down. Disgusting.

"Let Sylvain."

To perhaps everyone's surprise, Sylvain nods. "Yeah, let me!" he says, before leaving the room. Felix blinks back his astonishment. Sylvain? Voluntarily helping? What had gotten into him? That didn't matter. Janas didn't answer his question.

"Janas?"

"Right! Your question!" Janas says, his voice awfully excitable. "Well, I saw him a few times when you were at the Officer's Academy, but we didn't really see each other until after. When we, uh…"

His face is noticeably flushed. Rodrigue takes a long sip from his glass before finishing Janas' sentence. "We met on Grindr," he states, matter of factly, as if it were the weather or the time.

Now Ingrid spits out her wine. "What!?" she and Felix both squawk in synchronicity. Rodrigue laughs before taking another long sip of his wine.

"When I got that new phone, Sylvain set me up." 

"I need to have a word with him before he starts thinking putting my dad on Grindr us a good idea…" Ingrid groans as she excuses herself from the table. Felix just begins to eat in silence. Although the way he practically stabs his food is telling.

"I'm going to kill him," he murmurs under his breath.

Dedue's been silent for most of the night, but he stifles back laughter. It's audible from the other end of the table. Dimitri lets out a sigh.  
"Did anyone else try the chicken? I thought the chicken was lovely."


End file.
